For You
by RealRainbowRapidash
Summary: Batteryshipping. BakuraXRyoXJoey. For Yu-Gi-Oh Fanfiction Contest, Tie 5. Told in Bakura's perspective. Rated for violence and character death.


This was supposed to be longer. Much longer. But school got the better of me and I had to chop it to size. The reason I'm only doing one pairing? I'm lazy, I've hit a lull in imagination, and, again, school. :/ Tiers 1, 2, 3 and 4 all over again. By which I mean: had ideas, scrapped, them, got one last one at the last minute.

Tier 5 Submission for the Yu-Gi-Oh Fanfiction Contest

Pairing: Batteryshipping (BakuraXryoxJoey)

Disclaimer: I don't own this series or any characters. So don''t sue me. If I DID own this series, then the spin offs wouldn't exist.

**Note: Mostly Tendershipping, but there are obvious hints of a love triangle.**

* * *

><p><em>Poor little boy. He had no idea that his fate would be this. I swore never to let a beating heart love him like I did. How could he have known? I can't say that I'll miss him; he's the one who had been confusing my precious hikari. The crimson of his blood staining my hands and the floor under him fills me with grim satisfaction. The adrenaline in my spine slowly dies down and I loom over the corpse, taking a moment to indulge in the sight.<em>

_A blond corpse who had no idea what a fatal mistake he'd made by voicing his emotions. _

_Here lies Joey Wheeler. Heart torn from his chest. A heart foolish enough to love what belonged to me. A give a brief chuckle, glancing briefly at the clock on his wall. Three in the morning. How ironic; a deadly time for mortal men. And oh, how deadly indeed. _

_You can kill a lot of big things, and no one will ever notice. It is amazing how no one will ever look up. I know my lover will, and he'll be devastated. But he'll have to know then, that there was no escaping me. This fool would never love him like I loved him. I had to get rid of him; he was as good as dead when he dared tell what matters most to me that he was harboring affections! _

_Oh, but hikari…when you allowed him to claim your lips, when you didn't protest to his emotions, when you didn't try to convince him otherwise….a surge of rage seers through me, and I attack the motionless body once more, making slashes, laughing maniacally at the blood that stains me, making sure, once and for all, that the fool is good and gone…_

_And then the door creaks open. _

_I straighten up, collecting myself quickly, turning to see who the poor fool is. When I recognize the face, I merely give a blink of recognition before standing up and facing you. Your mouth opens in a silent scream, eyes like a deer's caught in headlights, so stunned and afraid of what you see that you all but collapse to the ground. _

_Oh, dear hikari, you are so pretty when you are terrified. _

_Aside from the obvious chattering of your teeth, all is silent in the room. Every once in a while, you try to open your mouth, wetting your lips with a dry tongue, before letting more time pass between us. When at last you find your voice, I admit I'm surprised by how calm you are._

"_What have you done? Did you do this?"_

_Who else do you think could have done this? The Wheeler fellow had no true enemies besides the one he found out moments before the end of his world. You really don't need to ask, Ryo; doesn't the blood top you off that the man you gave your heart to truly could not bear to lose it? _

"_You always were a tad slow," I reply, running one finger lightly over the blade in my hand. The motion has a dramatic effect on you; you are paralyzed with fear, not able to even fill your lungs. I, in turn, inhale deeply, the scent of blood satisfying. _

_I break the story to Ryo quickly, going into no details, expressing months of secrets and discoveries into a few quick breaths of fact. The look on your face tells all; you thought that I didn't suspect, much less know. You were home less and less, you never spoke to me more than a sentence at a time, you were always on the phone with this man I'd never trusted…and when I followed you both to a park, he admitted quietly that he loved you, and you accepted his kiss willingly. And in doing that, you decided his fate._

_I make it clear that with him out of the picture, he was mine once more. I made it clear that my feelings were no less now than they had been before. I take steps towards you, eyes narrowing when you back away. No. You were not meant to refuse me. Not after all the hell I just put this mortal through for you. Tears run down your delectable face, and I crush you to the wall, smirking when you start to sob as the scent of blood fills your nostrils. The blood of the man who got in the way. _

"_No…"_

_Your voice is just barely audible through your sobs, but I hear you, and I kiss you wetly, refusing to let you mourn him. I am the only one who loves you, hikari; you are mine and mine alone. I will never give you up. Not when you are all that keeps me sane. "You're insane!" you shriek, hands trying feebly to push em away. Interesting choice of words; unfortunately, they weren't the words I was hoping to hear. _

"_Why did you allow him to try and make you his?" Your are afraid of my voice; it drips murder. You don't want to die like Joey did. You don't want to die at all. Even with this in mind, nothing stops you from blubbering your response. "He loved me when you didn't. You never loved me,, not like he did. Maybe at first…but you never eve said-"_

"_Never even said what?" I demand, cutting him off. "Never said I loved you? Well, I am saying it now. I love you, Ryo! Can't you see? That is why I had to do this! I loved you too much to give you up to someone else! I refused to have you belong to anyone else!'_

_Bloody hell; he struck a nerve. I raise one had to rub at an eye, refusing t let him see that he hurt me. He sees his chance and takes advantage; he sprints away, out the door, down the hall, screaming for help, searching for a phone. Pretty little airhead; who else will hear you? Your screams only make it that much easier to follow you, and I find you with a phone in hand, two numbers away from salvation…and I am outraged. _

_That's what it all boils down to, isn't it? I go to extremes to keep you from running off, and this is what happens? I bet you think you are in the right. I just bet you think what I did was wrong and that putting me with other criminals is the only right move. I extend my blade, pointing it right at you, and the phone drops from your hand immediately. Anger has blinded all thought. My plan has turned to ash, all because you won't realize that I did this for love! _

_The little metal statuette is in my hand and against your head before you an form a plea. _

_And it is only when your body crumples to the ground that I realize that I took one step too far. The small object drops from my hand and hit's the floor with a soft clang. How…how could I let blind anger lead me to this? My hikari…my poor hikari…I've killed you too. But…that wasn't supposed to happen! Forget being calm, forget refusing to lose you to another; I've lost you completely. I kneel beside you, praying for the best, fearing the worse, feeling my heart bled when I realize you have no pulse…no heart beat…nothing…_

_My love…the only love I've ever had…what have I __**done?**_

_Your body is motionless on the floor. Blood flows freely from your head, trickling to the floor. Tears have tried on your face, and your eyes, open in fear, stare up unblinkingly up at me. I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't think it would end this way. Sweet love…I'll never be able to apologize for this. You're gone now._

_Minutes or hours pass, and still you do not move. Your body is limp in my arms. What am I expecting? A sudden sign of life? I, of all people, know when a person is truly dead. I've been on this Earth for a number of years lost in history; I have had people die all around me. I know that no matter how much time passes…_

_And finally, I let the tears fall. I love you. I hate Wheeler. I miss you. I'm glad he's gone. I wish I could bring you back. I wish I could kill him another time. Oh, Ryo, you will never understand just how much I am sorry, how I repent. _

_Because while your spirit flies up to that beautiful place, the place where angels sing and light never fade…I will always be here. Always missing you, No matter what I do, I can never bring you back. _

_And then I notice the blade in my hand._

_There is no brief moment of doubt; the blade is in my throat before I can think twice. A cough, there is blood, I can no longer speak. The blood trickles down my chest and out of my mouth and onto your limpness below me…I know I will not join you, sweet one. I will burn in whatever hell I deserve. But all I wish is for...f-for you to know…that everything I did…t-this entire night…all this blood…it was shed for y-…_

* * *

><p>This was always meant to end in tragedy. Even if I'd gone along with my first ideas, there would have been death. Review? (I don't expect votes. This was poorly done.)<em> No flame.<br>_


End file.
